Nosotros
by MittaM
Summary: Ladybug & Cat Noir. Allá afuera, al usar sus disfraces, solo se tienen el uno al otro. A nadie le interesa como se quieran y se traten en aquella soledad.


**Notas:**

Gracias por haber elegido una historia de mi creación.

No tengo completa seguridad si esto es adrede o pura casualidad (para darle crédito a los creadores asumiré lo primero), pero la forma en la que se diferencian Ladybug y Cat Noir de sus identidades civiles me parece increíble pues, lejos de ser maravillosos e impecables clichés, los cuatro son creíblemente imperfectos.

Primero esta Adrien que, reprimido por el aislamiento que su padre ha puesto sobre él, es crédulo, demasiado optimista y hasta podría decirse que pusilánime en cuanto a aceptar que no todo el mundo es tan bueno como el espera. Por su parte Marinette es genuinamente torpe, ajetreada y su pasión por Adrien es (aunque tomada en bromas dentro de la serie) genuinamente destructiva. Del otro lado están sus alter egos: Cat Noir es arriesgado, apasionado y temerario sin importar las consecuencias pues lo único que quiere es ser libre mientras que Ladybug es una heroína que, lejos de ser una mente maestra, piensa sobre sus pies improvisando bajo la marcha para poder salir a flote en cada batalla.

Por otro lado está la dinámica personal de ambos como superhéroes. Lejos de llegar a ser obsceno o una distracción, el coqueteo y la tensión entre ambos se siente orgánica. Son adolescentes y, cuando están disfrazados, literalmente las únicas personas con las que interactúan son con ellos mismos así que sentimientos y actos van a ocurrir por más que lo intenten evitar. Se han hablado de sus sentimientos y lo que sienten por personas en sus otras vidas de una forma creíble y natural. En cada ámbito de la vida están aprendiendo y descubriendo cosas, y la atracción y sexualidad es una de ellas.

Por eso siento que escribir sobre ellos es tan fácil, al menos cuando son superhéroes: Hay una gran área gris en esa zona donde genuinamente muchas cosas pueden ocurrir, tanto buenas como malas. Es muy probable que vuelva a escribir de ellos pues es una serie que considero bastante bien hecha y siento que es capaz de sorprender a cualquiera que le dé una oportunidad.

Sin más, les dejo la historia. Gracias y que la disfruten.

**Nosotros**

Aquella noche, por mucho que su amiga quiso ocultarlo, Cat Noir se dio cuenta de que algo afectaba a Ladybug y no era porque estaba distraída, desatenta o prestaba atención a cualquier otra cosa menos a él. Se percató porque la situación era todo lo contrario.

Bajo esa fresca noche de primavera en el techo de una París dormida y silenciosa, toda la atención de su compañera parecía caer en el. Acostumbrados a pasar un tiempo junto si les quedaba energía en sus miraculous luego de salvar la ciudad, ambos encontraron un lugar alejado, se apoyaron de un barandal y empezaron a conversar. Hablaron de los pocos detalles que podían revelar de sus identidades secretas, de la pelea que tuvieron hoy y de lo que el futuro le podía deparar a ambos.

Si bien Cat Noir estaba acostumbrado a hablar más de la cuenta, de lo que no estaba acostumbrado era de como la mirada de Ladybug no perdía contacto con la suya. Sonriendo y asintiendo en los momentos en que era necesario, no tardo en ver mas allá de la fachada que había puesto frente a él y la verdadera tristeza que se escapaba de sus grandes ojos azules.

En medio de una oración que terminaría en un alago el joven cerró la boca, se levantó del barandal y se acercó a su compañera. Al hacer esto la débil sonrisa de Ladybug desapareció, entendiendo que no podía engañarlo pues la conocía demasiado. Cat Noir se quedó esperando por lo que sea que la chica iba a hacer o decir, sabiendo que sea lo que fuese debía estar ahí para ella serio, atento y dispuesto a ayudarla.

Fue por eso que, para genuina sorpresa suya, cuando Ladybug le sujetó el rostro y se puso de puntas para besarlo en los labios, Cat Noir se quedó sereno, devolviéndole el afecto hasta que finalmente se separaron. El rostro de ambos estaba tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro y no precisaban demasiada luz de la luna para ver que ambos estaban sonrojados.

La primera que habló fue Ladybug, moviendo las manos a los hombros de Cat Noir. "Lo lamento," fue lo único que dijo, forzando una sonrisa.

"No tienes por que" respondió Cat Noir, manteniendo un semblante serio sin ningún esfuerzo. "Sé que lo necesitabas; de lo contrario no lo hubieras hecho"

Ladybug cerró los ojos. Su antifaz ayudaba a disimular las muchas emociones con las que estaba lidiando. "Es injusto para ti. Sé que para ti no es solo-"

"Es verdad" interrumpió Cat Noir, sabiendo muy bien por donde iba su compañera. Aquel beso era la liberación de algo reprimido en ella y aunque lo sabía, no podía evitar sentirse afligido pues no significaba lo mismo para él. Levantó una mano y la reposó en una de las mejillas de la chica, acariciándola con el pulgar. "Pero como dije, se que necesitabas liberar eso que llevabas dentro y soy tu opción mas segura, de seguro por cómo es tu identidad secreta. Deja que yo me preocupe por mí en lo que trabajamos contigo."

La sonrisa que su compañero le dio, luego de aquellas palabras, hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas y no se atrevió a abrirlos por miedo a no poder contenerlas. "Cat..."

Pero Cat Noir no respondió. La acercó hacia sí y la abrazó con fuerza. Sin perder tiempo Ladybug apretó su rostro en uno de sus hombros y, aunque sabía que no la juzgaría, con gran esfuerzo aguardó las ganas de llorar pues sentía que era lo mínimo que debía hacer luego de usar a su compañero de esa forma. Duraron así por un tiempo hasta que ambos rompieron contacto y se quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, fue Ladybug que se atrevió a hablar. "Estoy frustrada Cat". Antes de que su compañero pudiese decir alguna cosa llevó las manos hacia su cuello y entrelazó los dedos entre sus mechones dorados. "En mi otra vida, soy valiente en muchas cosas menos en el amor. Soy torpe, ilusa, ridícula..." Mientras hablaba podía ver en los ojos verdes de su compañero una creciente tristeza. "Me levanto y pienso en alguien que no me nota en lo mas mínimo, debo esforzarme para mantener mi afecto oculto porque me aterra y avergüenza. Hago el ridículo constantemente, soy simplona comparada con las otras chicas que pueden estar en su vida."

"No lo eres!" Interrumpió Cat Noir con la voz alzada y la respiración agitada

"Pero si lo soy Cat," continuó Ladybug, sonriéndole genuinamente. "No es algo en lo que voy a mentir. Si eres extraordinario en tu vida de civil, y estoy seguro que eras una persona increíble, me alegro por ti, pero yo soy simple, regular, ord-"

"Por favor no sigas." Suplicó Cat Noir, colocando su pulgar sobre sus labios.

Ladybug pidió confiar en ella con la mirada y, con notorio temor, Cat Noir alejó su pulgar. Antes de hablar, la chica llevó una de sus manos al pecho de su compañero, sintiendo su corazón latir a toda marcha. "Pero no me siento así contigo Cat, y acepte que no puedo negar que ambos tenemos dos vidas y todo es complicado sobre nosotros; estoy segura que contigo pasa lo mismo."

Cat Noir asintió con la cabeza. Colocó su mano sobre la de Ladybug en su pecho, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

"Y la verdad es que me gusta sentirme querida y notada como cualquier otra persona en este mundo, y sé que tú me notas, me ves como nadie más me ve en ninguna de mis dos vidas. Me sonríes, me cuidas, te importo, soy interesante para ti, tus ojos brillan al verme... Y no puedo evitar hoy sentirme egoísta y disfrutar de ti y como me haces sentir sin importarme lo que nadie piense. Verte a los ojos, admirar tu rostro, tus cabellos, tus labios. Sentir un acto de cariño que nadie me dará..." no pudo evitar maldecir al escuchar su voz quebrarse en esa última palabra mientras recordaba como su mente se quedó en blanco al besarlo por voluntad propia.

Cat Noir se acercó y la besó en la mejilla pues era ella quien tenía completo control de lo que quería o necesitase esa noche. "Milady, todos necesitamos afecto sin importar quién. Además, a nadie le importa lo que hagamos o nos digamos; en esta segunda vida los dos estamos solos y yo estoy aquí para ti como se que tu lo estas para mí. Nada tiene que significar nada mientras nos haga feliz y nos ayude a soportar todo lo que ambos cargamos."

Ladybug asintió lentamente y, como pasó hace unos momentos, volvió a besar a Cat Noir quien esta vez la rodeó por la cintura. No había pasión ni lujuria en el acto: Era un gesto de cariño entre dos personas con vidas muy complicadas que se merecían un descanso de vez en cuanto.

Cuando se separaron nuevamente Ladybug miró a los ojos a Cat Noir por un segundo y, sin poder evitarlo, se dio la vuelta y empezó a reír mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos, la realidad de lo que había hecho finalmente asentándose en ella una vez ambos se dieron la oportunidad. Lejos de sentirse ofendido, Cat Noir se acercó y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo mientras le hundía un dedo en las costillas, haciéndola saltar por las cosquillas.

"Vaya vaya, alguien coge confianza rápidamente con tan solo un par besos"

"Cállate Gato!" Chilló Ladybug, feliz, eufórica por cómo se sentía. Cat Noir la cercaba cada vez que intentaba escaparse y, cuando finalmente se rindió, se dejo acurrucar en un cálido abrazo.

En un par de segundos los miraculous de ambos empezarían a sonar y ambos tendrían que abandonar esa vida, pero para variar, para Marinette eso no iba a ser un problema. Si, estaría pensando en los dos hombres de su vida al llegar a su casa (por motivos muy diferentes: Uno porque aun no podía sacarlo de su mente sin importar cuánto dolor le causase y el otro porque era la persona más maravillosa que conocía y lo que hiso por ella hoy se lo agradecería hasta que cayese en su tumba), pero esta vez no se acostaría cansada ni se levantaría frustrada. Se levantaría radiante, con la indescriptible sensación de besar a alguien en los labios con amor y cariño por primera vez y se sentiría linda, valiente y poderosa, como debería sentirse siempre, sin importar si llevase un antifaz o no. Era lo mínimo que se merecía.

**Fin.**


End file.
